Itachi, você é gay?
by KelL-chan
Summary: •Essa era a dúvida que infernizava Kisame há meses. Com os conselhos de Kakuzu, Kisame vai tentar descobrir qual é a sexualidade de seu parceiro• •HUMOR• •SIM, ficwriters da Akatsuki ainda existem•


**Itachi-san, você é gay?**

* * *

- Fala, Kisame.

- Hey, Kakuzu. – Kakuzu ficou de cócoras ao lado do homem azul na colina.

- ...

- ...

- O que está fazendo?

- Nada realmente, só estava aqui pensando...

- Sobre o quê?

- Não espalhe por aí, mas eu tô achando que o Itachi-san é gay.

- E de onde veio isso?

- É aquela mãozinha caindo pra fora do sobretudo, sabe? Desmunhecando? Aquilo realmente me intriga – disse imitando o modo como a mão de Itachi sempre ficava.

- Bom saber que não sou o único.

- Você também?

- O Uchiha tem cara de viado mesmo. Eu também tive essa dúvida com Hidan nos primeiros meses.

- E o que você fez?

- Tentei estuprá-lo.

- ...

- Não precisa fazer essa cara, porra.

- ...

- Foi uma piada.

- QUE TIPO DE PIADA FOI ESSA, KAKUZU?

- Você não tem senso de humor.

- Cara, a única coisa mais estranha que o seu senso de humor deve ser você.

- Fala o sujeito que tem guelras.

- Se fode aí, Kakuzu.

- Por que não tenta seduzir ele?

- Hã?

- O Itachi.

- Acha que é uma boa ideia?

- É uma ideia, pelo menos, e você tira logo a prova.

* * *

**A Sedução**

* * *

Kisame e Itachi estavam nas fontes termais, só havia os dois naquela noite. Era perfeito para pôr o plano em prática. Kisame olhava para o parceiro, que estava encostado na borda, os braços para fora e a cabeça baixa com os olhos fechados. Como ele _sempre_ ficava.

- Itachi-san? – O moreno abriu os olhos e lhe mirou sem erguer a cabeça. – Está um pouco quente aqui, acho que vou sair.

- Como quiser Kisame.

Quando levantou, Kisame garantiu que a sua toalha escorregasse e caísse dentro da água. Ele fez um "ah!" alto pra ter certeza de que ele abriria os olhos de novo, mas quando se virou Itachi continuava relaxando nas fontes de água quente sem dar-lhe a menor atenção.

- Onde será que foi parar a minha toalha...? – e inclinou-se para procurar por ela. Aquilo não podia falhar.

- Kisame.

- O quê, Itachi-san?

Os olhos de Itachi continuavam fechados, mas ele lhe estendia a toalha. Encarou-a nas mãos do Uchiha por um tempo, esperando por alguma coisa, seja lá o que fosse, e então veio: Itachi abriu os olhos e virou a cabeça na sua direção. Mas ele estava olhando para os seus olhos.

- Isso está realmente me incomodando, Kisame. Por favor, cubra-se.

Kisame olhou para si mesmo, completamente nu na frente do parceiro, deu um risinho envergonhado e pegou a toalha.

* * *

- Não funcionou.

- O quê não funcionou?

- O seu plano de seduzir o Itachi-san.

- Foi você que tentou, é? – Kisame confirmou. – Não me surpreenda que não tenha funcionado.

- Ora, seu...

- Kakuzu, Kisame, boa tarde.

- Boa tarde, Sasori.

- Sobre o que estão falando?

- Kisame acha que Itachi é viado.

- Kakuzu! Eu disse para não espalhar!

- O Itachi? É... Agora que mencionou, não acho que seja impossível.

- Nossa, eu achei que fosse o único.

- Sabe, Kisame, eu tive o mesmo problema com Deidara na primeira semana. Aquele jeito de metrossexual era muito estranho.

- E o que foi que você fez?

- Tentei estuprá-lo.

- RÁ! Boa!

- ...

- Que cara é essa?

- ...

- Foi só uma piada.

- O que há de errado com vocês? Sério? O que diabos está acontecendo aqui? Arg, o que você fez com Deidara?

- Nada. Eu apenas acho que isso não tem que interferir na nossa parceria. Se ele for ou não, o que eu tenho a ver com isso? Não é como se eu fosse ter que dormir com ele nem nada parecido. Bom, vou indo agora, Deidara está esperando.

- Até mais Sasori.

- Até.

- ...

- Você acha que o Sasori...?

- Também é viado? Com certeza. Ele deve estar comendo o Deidara há meses. Hidan disse ter ouvido sons estranhos no quarto deles no meio da noite. Esses dois tem "GAY" escrito na testa em cor de rosa berrante com glitter e tudo mais.

- ...Eu ia perguntar se você acha que o Sasori tem razão.

- Ah.

- Mas é sério? Acha que ele e o Deidara...?

- Eu não acho, tenho certeza, Kisame. Mas é do Itachi que nós estamos falando, não é? Eu tive outra ideia. Veja se ele tira as cutículas, tirar cutículas é coisa de viado.

- É mesmo?

- Claro, não viu o Sasori? Nada de cutículas.

- Você sabe que ele é, tipo, de madeira não sabe?

- Pior ainda, ele podia ter esculpido cutículas, mas não. É viado.

- Acho que você tem razão... Vou ver isso.

* * *

**As Cutículas**

* * *

- Ah, Itachi-san, você está fazendo as unhas? – Kisame chegou no quarto com um grande sorriso no rosto.

- É o que parece – o outro respondeu entre uma pincelada e outra de esmalte preto nas unhas de seu pé.

- Você... Quer ajuda com isso?

- Não realmente.

- Ah, mas eu insisto! – sentou na cama e puxou o pote de esmalte das mãos do Uchiha. Itachi olhou-o com estranhamento enquanto Kisame agarrava o seu pé e começava a pintar as suas unhas desajeitadamente. Menos de dez segundos depois e ele disse: – Pronto! Posso ver as suas mãos agora?

- Mas eu já terminei as minh-... Acho que tudo bem então – as sobrancelhas de Itachi arquearam ao ter sua mão puxada bruscamente, e o fizeram mais ainda quando Kisame arregalou os olhos. – Algum problema?

- Você... tira as cutículas – olhou para o parceiro tão assombrado que Itachi achou que ele parecia achar mais grave o fato de tirar cutículas do que ter assassinado todo o seu clã. Kisame não fez aquela cara quando soube do clã.

- É, eu tiro – puxou a sua mão de volta e olhou para as próprias unhas, mas o fez com a mão aberta e as costas voltadas para si. Kisame ficou ainda mais espantado. – Kisame, você chama isso que fez nos meus pés de "pintar unhas"? Kisame, para onde você está indo?

* * *

- Ele tira! Ele tira!

- Tira o quê? O cabaço de menininhos? A fantasia de Carmem Miranda do armário? Fala Kisame!

- As cutículas, Kakuzu. O Itachi-san tira as... O cabaço de menininhos? Sério?

- Ah, é, esse era o Orochimaru. E ele era parceiro do Sasori, lembra? Mais um indício de que aquela marionete é boneca.

- Eu ouvi o nome do Orochimaru. Estão sabendo de alguma coisa dele?

- Ah, oi Pain-sama, Konan-sama. Não, eu e Kakuzu estamos só conversando aqui.

- E sobre o quê?

- Kisame acha que Itachi é viado.

- Porra Kakuzu! De novo, cara?

- Claro que Itachi não é viado. De onde veio esse absurdo?

- Na verdade Pain... Não acho que seja impossível. Quer dizer, ele é todo delicado, tem aquela pele perfeita e tudo mais. Não acho difícil imaginar ele com outro cara... – Os olhos de Konan se perderam na parede, cada vez mais desfocados enquanto ela ia falando. No silêncio que se estendeu, um sorriso apareceu em seu rosto. Pain afastou-se.

- Bem... O Kisame estava dizendo que o Uchiha tira as cutículas.

- Isso não quer dizer nada, eu também tiro as cutículas, mas isso não faz de mim viado.

- Nos meus cálculos faz sim.

- Mas não é só isso! Ele também olhou para as unhas desse jeito – Kisame imitou. A mão estendida, as costas dela voltada para si. Pain, Kakuzu e Konan ficaram perplexos.

- Tem razão, é viado.

- Eu disse.

- Mas vocês homens tem cada coisa. Não é só porque ele olha as unhas assim que ele é gay.

- Era você quem estava dizendo que ele era, Konan!

- É Pain, mas não por esse motivo. Por que você não tira a prova, Kisame?

- É o que estou tentando fazer. Tem alguma ideia?

- Talvez... Que tal ver como ele se comporta com animais?

- Até que essa é boa – Kakuzu concordou. – Todo viado adora cachorro.

- Ou você pode tentar estuprar ele.

- HAHAHAHAHAHA! Ah, Pain, essa foi boa!

- Muito boa, Pain-sama! HAHAHAHAHA!

- Há! Obrigado. Qual é, Kisame?

- ...

- Foi uma piada, cara.

- Foi daí que veio essa piada horrível? Vocês estão repedindo porque ele é o chefe e querem puxar o saco dele? É isso?

- Do que você está falando? É a primeira vez que faço essa piada.

- E é uma ótima piada, Pain.

- Muito engraçado Pain-sama. Eu já tinha pensado nela antes, mas muito engraçado mesmo assim.

- Jesus, o que há de errado com todos vocês?

* * *

**O Filhote**

* * *

Itachi entrou em seu quarto e achou um pacote imenso com laço vermelho em cima da sua cama. Ficou de frente para ele, olhando atentamente aquela caixa gigantesca, pensando não somente em o que poderia estar lá dentro como também quem tinha colocado aquilo ali. Depois de muito pensar, decidiu abrí-lo. Se fosse algum truque de Deidara de qualquer maneira podia matá-lo depois.

Tirou a fita cuidadosamente e puxou a tampa da caixa. Dois olhos grandes e brilhantes lhe encararam amavelmente e uma língua pulava para fora da boca pela respiração ofegante. Pôs as mãos dentro da caixa e puxou o filhote para fora, segurando-o distante de si. Mas o que diabos...?

- Ah, achou o cachorrinho, Itachi-san? Gostou dele? – Kisame apareceu na porta.

- Você, claro – fechou os olhos e suspirou. – Isso... Tem a ver com a minha cegueira não tem? Você está zoando de mim, Kisame? Acha que eu preciso de um cão guia?

- O quê? Não! Eu nem mesmo tinha pensado nisso, Itachi-san! Só achei que fosse gostar do cachorro.

- Porque eu estou ficando cego.

- Porque ele é bonitinho!

- Você me decepcionou muito, Kisame.

Itachi colocou o cachorro em cima da cama e encarou-o diretamente nos olhos. O cachorro estremeceu e caiu inerte. Quando o Uchiha voltou-se para si, Kisame viu o seu sharingan ativado.

- De qualquer maneira, cães proporcionam um treino interessante.

Kisame sentiu um arrepio macabro em sua espinha.

* * *

- Ele é um monstro, Kakuzu!

- Hã? Como assim?

- O Itachi-san usou mangekyou no coitado do cachorro! Ele é um monstro! O pobre cachorrinho estava até lambendo os dedos dele, agora o bichinho fica só se tremendo no canto do meu quarto!

- Por essa eu não esperava.

- E agora o Itachi-san também está bravo comigo porque pensa que dei um cachorro pra ele debochando de sua cegueira precoce.

- Isso é engraçado.

- Não, isso não é nada engraçado!

- Bem, eu acho bastante engraçado Kisame.

- Yooo Kakuzu. Ei Kisame.

- Oi, Hidan.

- E aí, sobre o que os viadinhos estão conversando?

- Eu acho que o Itachi-san é gay e Kakuzu está me ajudando a tirar a prova.

- Kisame, eu achava que você queria segredo.

- Mas o qu-? Ah, Kakuzu, vai se foder.

- Não mande ele se foder azulão, só eu posso mandar esse velhaco se foder. Kakuzu, se fode aí cara.

- Toma no cu, Hidan.

- Viu? É assim que funciona a nossa parceria.

- Ai Deus, por que eu entrei nessa organização mesmo?

- Você quer saber se o Uchiha dá a ré no quibe? É isso?

- Basicamente.

- Você devia tentar estuprar ele.

- ...

- Ah, Hidan, só você mesmo! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

- HAHA! Eu sei, né?

- ...

- Qual é Kisame, foi uma piada porra.

- Não liga pra ele, Kisame não tem senso de humor.

- Então eu cometo suicídio e todo mundo diz: "ah, mas ele tinha uma vida tão feliz". O caralho que essa é uma vida feliz! Só tem maluco nesse lugar.

- Você já tentou seduzir ele?

- Foi a primeira coisa que tentei.

- Bem, mas sendo você nem me surpreendo por não ter funcionado...

- Vai se foder Hidan.

- Mas você tem um corpo bem malhado, né? Você é musculoso. Podia usar isso.

- Como assim?

- Pergunta se ele quer tocar ou algo assim, aí fica olhando pra cara dele pra ver se o Uchiha é mesmo tão viado quanto parece.

- Até que não é uma má ideia, Hidan.

* * *

**Os Músculos**

* * *

Kisame tirou a camisa e exibiu os seus largos bíceps na frente do espelho. Olhou uma, duas vezes, de costas, de frente, de lado...

- Quanto tempo vai ficar nisso, Kisame? – perguntou Itachi.

- Ah, Itachi-san, você não acha que eu perdi alguns centímetros?

- Tanto faz.

- Não, é sério! Eu sei que eles eram maiores antes. Aqui, você não quer medir com a sua mão?

- Kisame, eu não vou me dar ao trabalho de responder a isso, vou apenas deixar que você olhe no meu rosto e leia na minha expressão facial toda a minha vontade de medir seus músculos com minhas mãos.

Kisame olhou, e naquela expressão vazia de seu parceiro havia um fundo de irritação. Os olhos pretos ficaram vermelhos, e discretamente Kisame arrastou-se para fora do quarto antes que tivesse o mesmo fim daquele pobre filhote.

* * *

- Também não deu certo Kakuzu.

- O quê?

- A porcaria da ideia do seu amante. Itachi-san quase me atacou.

- Amante é o caralho, Kisame.

- Tanto faz, Kakuzu.

- Nossa, agora eu fiquei sem ideias.

- ...

- ...

- Já tentou estuprar ele?

- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

- QUEM DISSE ISSO?

- Ah, Zetsu, muito boa essa!

- Porra, Zetsu, onde você estava escondido cara? Vai assustar a mãe.

- Eu estava ouvindo vocês conversarem desde o começo.

- E por que não se pronunciou antes?

- Sei lá.

- ...

- ...

- Eu não vou estuprar o Itachi-san.

- O que tem de errado com você, Kisame? Isso é doentio!

- O QUÊ?

- Kakuzu tem razão, isso é nojento Kisame!

- MAS É O QUE ESTÃO ME MANDANDO FAZER HÁ DIAS!

- Era só uma piada cara, isso não é coisa que se faça.

- Muito mal isso aí, Kisame.

- Não pensei que você fosse tão sujo assim.

- Eu achava que você era um cara legal.

- Ki-Kisame... Por que está me olhando desse jeito? Por que você está batendo a cabeça na parede cara?

- Porque se não for a minha vai ser a sua, Kakuzu! AHHHRG! Vocês vão acabar me deixando louco!

- Ei, eu tive uma ideia!

Kisame respirou muito, muito fundo.

- Que ideia, Kakuzu?

- Por que não convida ele pra assistir um filme romântico?

- Como assim?

- É verdade, Titanic é uma boa pedida. Toda mulher e consequentemente todo viado chora no final daquele filme.

- Acham que pode dar certo?

- Só tem um jeito de saber.

* * *

**O Filme Romântico**

* * *

No meio da noite, Kisame bateu na porta do quarto de Itachi. Ele a abriu com a habitual inexpressividade.

- O que você quer agora?

- Quer assistir um filme, Itachi-san? – sorriu para ele.

- Não. – Itachi tentou fechar a porta, mas Kisame segurou-a aberta.

- Mas você nem sabe qual é o filme!

- Tá bem Kisame... Qual é o filme?

- É Titanic!

- Bem, nesse caso...

- Sim?

- Não.

Itachi bateu a porta com força na cara do parceiro.

* * *

- Tá bem, eu desisto!

- O que aconteceu?

- Ele bateu a porta na minha cara, Kakuzu! Amassou o meu nariz! O Itachi-san não é gay, pronto, tá decidido.

- Só por que ele bateu a porta na sua cara ele não é viado?

- E se ele for, o que tem? Eu não vou transar com ele mesmo.

- Você está falando igual ao Sasori.

- F-O-D-A-SE! Essa confusão é tudo culpa sua pra começar.

- _Minha_?

- Sim, você quem deu a ideia ridícula de tirar a prova. Agora eu tenho um cachorro traumatizado no meu quarto, um nariz quebrado, um parceiro que deve achar que eu sou realmente esquisito e as minhas unhas estão horríveis!

- Calma aí, Kisame.

- CALMA NADA!

- Vocês ainda estão nisso do Itachi?

- Cale a boca você também, Konan.

- Ah, Kisame, por que você não só pergunta pra ele?

- ...

- ...

- ...

- É, isso também pode funcionar.

- EU VOU TE MATAR KAKUZU!

* * *

**A Grande Pergunta**

* * *

- Ér... Itachi-san?

- O quê, Kisame?

- Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

- Hm.

- Não me leve a mal, mas... Você é gay? Assim, sem preconceito, é só pra saber mesmo.

- ...

- ...

- Então é isso?

- Hã?

- Porque você anda tão estranho ultimamente.

- Você reparou?

- Kisame, eu vi o seu pênis. E você me deu um cachorro. É claro que eu reparei.

- É, era isso sim, eu meio que estava tentando descobrir. Heh.

- Que bom, porque eu estava pensando que você podia ser gay.

- ...

- ...

- Isso tem uma ironia poética, não?

- Tanto faz.

- Mas você é?

- Hã?

- Gay?

- Ah, isso... Espera, com todos esses testes você não chegou a uma conclusão?

- Não exatamente.

- Engraçado, você não é a primeira pessoa que me faz essa pergunta. Eu pareço gay?

- Um pouco.

- Sério?

- Um pouquinho.

- ...

- Então...?

- Ah, a resposta.

- Pois é.

- Sabe Kisame, você podia ter descoberto isso tão facilmente.

- Éhh?

- Sim... Você podia ter tentando me estuprar.

- ...

- Foi só... uma piada, Kisame.

- ...

- Kisam... Kisame? Que diabos, Kisame? O que você está fazendo?

- AH, ITACHI-SAN, EU ESTOU TENTANDO TE ESTUPRAR!

* * *

**N/A:**

* * *

Siiiiiiim, ainda existem ficwriters da Akatsuki nesse fandom! Bem, na verdade não, mas eu e algumas amigas estamos tentando trazê-las de volta, porque é completamente inadmissível que esse fandom tenha morrido, e principalmente que não existam mais fics da Akatsuki u_u

Se você é uma ficwriter da Akatsuki, ou se quer ser uma, ou se tem uma fic da Akatsuki, ou quer escrever uma, e nunca fez nada disso porque esse fandom está morto e enterrado, essa é a hora! 8D Postem! ù3ú

Bem, só tem um jeito de saber se tem alguém lendo isso né? Se mandarem review? Também é o único jeito de saber se ainda tem gente interessada nos Akatsukis por aqui (e por yaoi da Akatsuki principalmente 8DD). Então, por favor, deixem as suas reviews! Por esse lindo fandom! ç-ç

...Senão eu vou estuprar vocês ... qual é gente, foi só uma piada.


End file.
